A need exists for an easy to install versatile, lightweight standoff ring to protect workers in chemical plants and refineries.
A need exists for a rust proof standoff ring that can be modified in the field for different sizes of pipes while providing a secure fitting around the process pipe.
A need exists for a device that replaces insulation currently used around a process pipe, that allows the process pipe to release heat at a faster pace, while still providing a safety zone for workers.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.